


Legacy

by Nicowafer



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicowafer/pseuds/Nicowafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tintin and Haddock discuss the possibility of children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Francis Haddock had three sons, three distinct lines, all but two had failed, and now the last of the Haddock's seemed doomed to failure as well.

Captain Archibald Haddock had always believed there would be time, time to consider settling down, time to consider the right woman, time to consider a family. But, when all was said and done it had not been what he had imagined. Certainly, he had settled sufficiently at Marlinspike. It was comfortable and he was happy here. He was also well off and not too old just yet. He was in fact considered quite a catch, regardless of his age. Women, if he had wanted them, he could have had. Unfortunately, he found himself unwilling in the conniving schemes of mother's bent on marrying off their daughters. This was mostly due to the affection he had for a certain red tufted reporter.

These feelings had manifested out of the blue, or so it seemed to the captain. Regardless, he had never felt so strongly for anyone, let alone another male. But it was too late to second guess the feelings now; they were there and were a part of him. And he was only too pleased when he found Tintin returned such feelings. Tintin, Nestor, Calculus, this was his family, far removed from the wife and 2 children he had envisioned in his youth, but his all the same.

Tintin, the captain worried, was still a young man. The captain considered, frighteningly so, that perhaps Tintin might grow to loathe their life together, simply because it barred him from the regular course of life, a sense of normalcy consisting of a wife and a handful of adventurous red haired raggamuffins. All the things that Haddock knew were important to most men, all the things that had been beaten into Haddock at a young age, that were his responsibility to gather, a responsibility he had shirked in his youth as something for old men and now shirked because he had fallen in love with a young man.

The lad had put these fears to rest at least on one point.

“Captain, I couldn't possibly find any woman whom I would settle down with. After all, I'm gone far too often and what wife would want that? And what wife would want to be dragged along? No woman that I know of.” He stated it simply. Tintin had never even considered a family but from the pained look on the captain's face, he could see it had meant much to the captain.

“Do you regret our relationship, then?” Tintin questioned, raising his eyebrows as he readied himself for bed, throwing his robe on the bed post, wearing dark blue cotton pajamas that made his fiery hair stand out. The subject had been unexpectedly broached as the pair retired for the evening, Tintin could hardly recall what had caused it, perhaps the impending nuptials of a friend.

“Billions of blue blistering barnacles, Tintin, No. Never. I would never regret you, and I don't want you thinking I'm gonna go off with some woman just because I may or may not want children.” Tintin's eyebrows rose at this revelation.

“So you want children?” A piece of the puzzle had been dropped into the correct spot.

“I...well, that is to say...Don't I have enough trouble with you??” Haddock careened off topic. It was impossible. They were both men and besides that what person in their right mind would give a child to two men, assumed bachelors, it wouldn't be considered proper. Besides, Haddock had a hard enough time keeping up with Tintin, if there was a little one to worry about too it was twice the trouble for the old man.

“No one needs to keep up with me, captain. Besides, whilst I think of you in a fatherly respect sometimes, I think we have careened out of our father/son phase in this relationship.” the boy gave the sailor a cheeky smirk that faltered slightly as he stated: “I understand your need, Archie. You have a family name to uphold. A legacy.” Tintin couldn't help but feel a little hurt, losing some of his playfulness. He liked their family, it was the only one he knew and he wanted more than anything to protect it.

“It's not just that, lad. Some day you may want a life of your own, away from an old man who can't give you anything but his heart.”

“And a home, a place for a family, our family.” Tintin stopped him right there. It was an old argument about their age difference and Tintin tired of it. The captain sat heavily on the corner of the bed and Tintin leaned across to rest against his strong shoulders curling an arm around to lie against the broad chest and play with the brass anchor embellished buttons there.

“I have never wanted a family. I got one just the same, but I can't say the idea was ever in my head before I met you. My life was for just one adventure after the other. I barely cared about relaxing or considering ventures beyond my job.” The captain reached up to caress the hand that the boy was using to play with the buttons on his night shirt, looking at it intently and comparing the fine, thin fingers with his own thick, battered digits.

“And now?”

“Now, I don't know how I did without it all. Family, love, everything. If having descendants will make you feel our family is complete in some fashion...than...we must find a way.” The boy gave him an enthusiastic smile and gave a quick kiss to the larger man's temple.

“I'm simply being an old fool.” Haddock concluded, kissing the fingers he had been admiring and struggling into his spot in the bed. “Just an old man with old dreams. Don't let me carry on next time.” Haddock couldn't help but feel thankful for Tintin. For the boy's strength and his love, without it, he was sure he was doomed, doomed to drunkeness and shame. He leaned over and kissed the beloved boy chastely, turning on to his side to drift into sleep.

The wheels of Tintin's mind, however had already started turning and would not be stopped for anything. With Tintin a challenge simply meant he would have to work that much harder to achieve his goal. He did not believe in the impossible only the improbable.


End file.
